stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Tales of the Seventh Fleet
Tales of the Seventh Fleet is a relatively new fan-made series, or fanchise. The series is intended to be a multi-faceted story involving all of the ships in the Seventh Fleet of Starfleet in all of the eras of Trek. It currently focuses on the starship USS Justice, a Saladin class Destroyer, during the Movie Era. This video series is produced by volunteers & fans in Northern New Jersey. Members of STARFLEET, The International Star Trek Fan Association chapter USS JUSTICE currently are the driving force behind this project. The members of this club have stated that other fan clubs in Region 7 are allowed to contact them and make arrangements to do stories on their clubs expanding the universe of "Tales of the Seventh Fleet" (TotSF). Background Information Tales of the Seventh Fleet premiered in 2004 as a "proof of concept" production by the USS Justice, a Star Trek fan club. A majority of the characters and story ideas were taken from the group's Role Playing experiences. Several members were involved in the production of the first episode, which took almost a year for 19 minutes of screen time. The project was so well recieved, both by the other club members and the downloading public at large, that a second episode was made and talks were begun to get other ships involved. Having caused such a stir with being able to complete one fan film, when the second one was completed their hosting server crashed after two days of downloading showing the great interest in this fan interpreted story of Star Trek by the fan community. Central Characters The series currently features the central characters of the USS Justice as well as several recurring characters. When other stories and timelines are added the cast will obviously grow. *'"The Captain"' (played by Edward C. Tunis III) "The Captain" is an Efrosian. (Sometimes known as Ateniods or Atenids.) The Efrosians are very religious, yet the religion is shrouded in secrecy. Very little is known about this religion. "The Captain" is no different. He is very private when it comes to his religion. But that seems to be the only thing he is shy about. He is very open about almost all other subjects. "The Captain" has spent a large amount of time on Earth. He has picked up many Terran customs and mannerisms. As a side-note, "The Captain" is never referred to by name. Names are part of the Efrosian religion, so they are almost never spoken. Only individuals familiar with the religious rites can speak his name. "The Captain" is a quick thinker and an excellent captain. He can make decisions quickly and they usually are the right choices. *'Commander Carl Stoeffles' (played by Daniel A. Swift) Stoeffles is human, born and raised in North America by European parents. Stoeffles is a science nut and grasps concepts quickly and efficiently. But his personality is terrible. Few people want to work with him. (It seems Lt. Commander Lupia hates him the most.) Stoeffles is arrogant and he does not mind that he annoys people. He knows his job and does it very very well. And since he became First Officer, this has gotten worse. But if he gets into a situation, where he has little or no experience, he becomes uncomfortable. Stoeffles and "The Captain" have known each other for a number of years. They have actually become friends. (For as much as Stoeffles can become a friend.) But Stoeffles makes social mistakes that keep him distanced from the rest of the crew. *'Lt Commander Robert Lupia' (played by Eugene R. Hendricks) Lupia is Chief Engineer on the USS Justice. He is new to the post, but Lupia has a past. He was involved with a devastating accident aboard his last posting on the USS Rittenhouse, which there were some loses of life. This event haunts Lupia to this day. Lupia was born to a Sub-Orbital Cargo Transport Pilot Father and a Local Operations Coordinator Mother. He grew up, along with his younger sister, on Sherman’s Planet, in a contested area of space. Robert is married to Valerie Lupia. *'Commander David Stein' (played by Michael Stein) Commander Stein is the oldest of the bridge crew. He has been in Starfleet longer than anyone on the USS Justice. He is chief of Operations and he really enjoyes the job. Self-confident, detail orientated, well organized are some of Dave Stein's outstanding attributes. Stein has an eye condition which could normally be treated but prefeers an old fashion remedy. (eyeglasses) *'Doctor Valerie Lupia' (played by Michelle Lee Hendricks) Valerie Robinson was born to a dentist father and a Starfleet anthropologist mother. She grew up in the Pittsburgh area of North America. Her first assignment was aboard the USS Rittenhouse, where she met her future husband, Robert Lupia. Professional, and somewhat remote at times. She is protective towards friends and family. She gets along well with most people, but can and will hold a grudge for a long time, for instance, in the case of her husband’s court martial *'Enigma' (played by Trisha A. Tunis) Enigma is one of the Androids from "I, Mudd". Vulcan scientists took several units back to Vulcan and modified them. Enigma is the first unit to gain a position on a Starship. Enigma functions as Communications officer. She can monitor all communications 24/7 without ever having to take a rest. Bridge officers can also use her as a direct interface with the main computer. Enigma communicates with the various equipment by the means of a communication device around her neck. Everyone, except Stoeffles, treats her as a real person. She is well liked, but her simple personality programming limits her ability to become acquainted with anyone. She is far from perfect, though. She can break down. (At the most inopportune times, it seems.) Enigma is an experiment. And Starfleet expects her to fail. That is why she was placed on the USS Justice but for the most part, Enigma has functioned perfectly. Episode Listing As of the end of 2005, two completed episodes of "Tales of the Seventh Fleet" has been released, with the third in the final stages of post production *'"Return to Doomsday"' (2004) Thirty three years after the destruction of the USS Constellation the legendary Captain James T. Kirk stops a planet devouring machine and places a warning buoy near the inactive machine. The USS Justice, on routine patrol, discovers the USS Enterprise's buoy has been destroyed and that the most powerful weapon in the universe is once again fully functional! *'"Upgrade"' (2005) - The USS Justice is under going refit, but a saboteur is on the loose! A mysterious disease has been released and has already claimed one important person's life. The crew is in serious danger. Can the Captain, Commander Stoeffles and Dr. Lupia find a cure in time to save the Justice and Starbase 24 from infection? *'"A Touch of Home"' (2006) - Currently in Post Production - The time has come in the Effrosian Captain's life that he must reach a frozen planet to perform a sacred ritual. Unbeknownst to the crew the planet is more than just a ball of ice in Klingon Space! Trivia * The name "Tales of the Seventh Fleet" is an homage to the group's origins as a chapter in Region Seven of Starfleet International. * The music played over the opening credits for the USS Justice is the theme to "The Last Starfighter." * The Saladin-Class destroyer can be considered canon because blueprints are seen on computer screens of Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan. * Enigma's name came from the German code machine used in World War II. See also *Star Trek, fan made productions *Star Trek, other storylines External Links *Series website *Series forums *Planet Fandom article *Memory Alpha entry *Clifford Hoeft mention *Fanboy Theater Interview *Trek Today Poll Results *Second Life event *FanFilms.net link *Hailing Frequencies Open - Issue #3 Category:Fan fiction Tales of the Seventh Fleet